warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Morgenpoots fanfictions/Morgensters Plicht
Morgensters Plicht (Engels: Morningstar's Duty) is een novelle uit de eerste arc en gaat over Morgenster: over hoe ze haar jongen op moest geven om haar plichten als mentor en leider te volbrengen. De RivierClan Leider: Morgenster (Morningstar) - witte poes met grijze vlekken en mooie, groene ogen Leerling: Vlekpoot Commandant: Cirkelsteen (Circlestone) - grote, dappere, bruine kater Leerling: Duifpoot Medicijnkat: Ruisblad (Rushleaf) - witte poes Krijgers: IJzelklauw (Frostclaw) - witte kater met grijze vlekken en groene ogen Leerling: Egelpoot Vissenschub (Fishfur) - lichtbruine gestreepte kater met groenbruine ogen Rozendoorn (Rosethorn) - rode poes Leerling: Ringpoot Bruinwilg (Brownwillow) - cyperse kater met een zwart puntje aan zijn staart Klimstaart (Climbtail) - lapjespoes met een lange staart, kan goed in bomen klimmen Leerling: Stropoot Leerlingen: Ringpoot (Ringpaw) - zwart-wit katertje met een geringde staart en groene ogen Egelpoot (Squirrelpaw) - lichtbruine, cyperse poes, bijna een krijger Vlekpoot (Spottedpaw) - zwart-wit katertje met vlekjes boven zijn citroengele ogen en brede schouders Duifpoot (Dovepaw) - grijs, cypers poesje met groengele ogen Stropoot (Strawkit) - grijs, stevig gebouwd katertje Moederkatten: Kleurstroom (Colorstream) - zwart-witte poes, wiens jongen al leerlingen zijn Bloemveder (Flowerfeather) - grijze poes met amberkleurige ogen, wiens jongen al leerlingen zijn Schijnselmist (Shinemisty) - grijze poes, zwanger van Vissenschubs kittens Oudsten: Kromtand (Crookedtooth) - donkergrijze kater met kromme tanden, de oudste kat van de Clan Kervelklauw (Cervilclaw) - humeurige, rode kater met amberkleurige ogen Hoofdstuk 1 ‘Schijnselmist?’ Morgenster miauwde vragend en kwam de kraamkamer binnen. Daar lag de grijze poes, die snorde zodra ze haar leider zag. ‘Ja, wat is er?’ Morgenster maakte het zichzelf gemakkelijk tussen het zachte mos en gaf met een wenk van haar staart aan dat de kittens naar buiten moesten. Kleurstroom en Bloemveder knikten gehoorzaam en namen hun jongen mee de kraamkamer uit. Morgenster keek even om zich heen; binnenkort zou zij hier ook liggen, maar ze wilde zo lang mogelijk haar Clan leiden als maar kon. ‘Bij zonhoog is de leerlingenceremonie van Ringkit en Vlekkit’, verklaarde Morgenster. ‘Ik had jou en je zus al bij hun geboorte beloofd dat jullie de mentoren zouden worden, maar nu jij jongen verwacht…’ Ze zocht naar de juiste woorden, maar Schijnselmist knikte rustig. ‘Ik weet het, Morgenster. Het is niet erg dat ik wat langer moet wachten op het mentorschap.’ Verrast dat ze het zo lichtjes opvatte, ging ze verder. ‘Jouw zwangerschap zorgt er wel voor dat je geen leerling kan krijgen, maar het mag er zeker niet voor zorgen dat je ooit geen commandant kan worden.’ Hoe akelig Morgenster het idee ook vond, er was een kans dat Cirkelsteen, haar huidige commandant, zou sterven in een gevecht of aan de gevolgen van een ziekte. Ze wist dat hij zich zonder aarzelen zou opofferen voor welke kat dan ook. De krijgscode beukte door haar kop: “De nieuwe commandant moet benoemd worden voor maanhoog en moet tenminste één leerling hebben of hebben gehad.” Stel dat er iets zou gebeuren met Cirkelsteen, dan zou Schijnselmist dus geen commandant kunnen worden. De grijze poes keek haar vragend aan. ‘Wat stel je dan voor? Je kunt de wetten van de SterrenClan niet negeren om mij een voorrecht te geven. Dat zou ze alleen maar kwaad maken.’ Morgenster liet haar schouders hangen. Hoeveel eerbied ze ook had voor haar krijgervoorvaderen, soms maakten hun regels het leven wel erg lastig. ‘Je hebt gelijk’, gaf ze toe. ‘Laat me je dan tenminste het recht gunnen om mee te beslissen over de nieuwe mentor.’ Schijnselmist knipperde met haar ogen. ‘Ik gun het Vissenschub wel, hij is tenslotte mijn partner, maar ik weet dat hij nog erg jong is. Ik denk dat hij wat meer ervaringen kan opdoen.’ Opnieuw werd de leider verrast door de wijsheid en de rechtvaardigheid van de jonge poes. ‘Wie stel je dan voor?’ vroeg ze nieuwsgierig. Schijnselmist keek haar plagend aan. ‘Ik ken iemand, beste Morgenster, die nooit erover na zou denken tot mentor gekozen te worden, maar die het met Rozendoorn toch erg goed gedaan heeft.’ Morgenster was even overdonderd. ‘Wacht even… ik? Waarom ik?’ Ze zou nooit toegeven dat haar poten jeukten van verlangen om een tweede leerling de krijgscode bij te brengen, maar het was wel zo. Rozendoorn, haar eerste leerling, was uitgegroeid tot een goede krijger, dus ach, waarom ook niet? Schijnselmist snorde. ‘Nou, je vraagt mij toch om mee te beslissen? Dit is mijn keuze.’ Ze begon nonchalant haar borst te wassen en Morgenster zuchtte. ‘Weet je, soms ben je net zo eigenwijs als je zusje’, miauwde ze en gaf de moederkat een lik. Nu moest ze nog even bedenken wie haar zo snel waar kon nemen in de periode dat ze zelf in de kraamkamer lag. Hoofdstuk 2 ‘Rozendoorn, Vissenschub’, miauwde ze tegen de twee krijgers die bij de hoop verse prooi aan het praten waren. Ze keken verrast op. ‘Ik wil jullie even spreken’, zei ze kalm en de twee krijgers volgden haar, een beetje ongerust. ‘Eh… hebben we wat verkeerds gedaan?’ hoorde ze Vissenschub fluisteren en kon ten nauwer nood een geamuseerd gesnor onderdrukken. Ze stapte binnen in de holle boom en maakte het zichzelf gemakkelijk. ‘Rozendoorn’, verklaarde ze, ‘ik wil graag dat jij mentor wordt van Ringkit.’ De poes keek haar vol trots aan en begon meteen haar buik te likken om er goed uit te zien tijdens de ceremonie. ‘Ikzelf word mentor van Vlekkit. Maar tot mijn jongen geboren zijn bivakkeer ik in de kraamkamer, dus Vissenschub, jij zal zijn training in die periode van mij overnemen.’ Ook de lichte cyperse kater barstte haast uit elkaar van trots, voor beide katten zou dit hun eerste leerling worden. Nou ja, bij Vissenschub een tijdelijke leerling, maar toch. ‘De ceremonie begint zo’, snorde ze. ‘Zorg dat jullie er goed uitzien.’ Ze at nog een beetje van een stuk vis, ging even bij Ruisblad langs en besloot toen dat het zo langzamerhand tijd was. Met een reusachtige sprong was ze op de Hogesteen. ‘Laat alle katten van de RivierClan zich onderaan de Hogesteen verzamelen voor een Clanvergadering!’ De Clan stroomde toe. Rozendoorn zat helemaal vooraan in de menigte, en Vissenschub zat naast zijn partner, Schijnselmist. Als laatste kwam Kleurstroom naar buiten, terwijl ze haar twee jongen begeleidde. ‘Het is tijd om twee kittens hun leerlingennaam te geven’, sprak Morgenster en wenkte de twee katertjes. Met opgeheven staartjes trippelden ze op de Hogesteen af. ‘Ringkit, vanaf nu zullen we jou kennen als Ringpoot. Rozendoorn, ik was ooit jouw mentor. Geef alles wat ik jou heb geleerd door op jouw eerste leerling.’ Ringpoot raakte de neus van zijn mentor aan met een opgewonden gesnor. ‘Vlekkit, totdat jij je krijgersnaam hebt verdiend heet jij Vlekpoot. Ik zal zelf jouw mentor worden.’ De oogjes van de leerling gingen wijd open van blijdschap en verrassing. ‘Ik zal voor een maan in de kraamkamer zijn voor de bevalling van mijn jongen. Vissenschub, jij bent een kundige krijger en zal mij vervangen tijdens mijn zwangerschap. Breng hem in die tijd de krijgscode bij.’ Nu sprong ze van de Hogesteen af en raakte Vlekpoots neus aan, evenals Vissenschub. Met een steek van spijt zag ze hoe Vissenschub zijn leerling meenam om het territorium te laten zien. Ik had dat moeten doen, dacht ze met een steek van spijt. Ik had nooit zwanger moeten worden terwijl ik al Clanleider was! Plotseling drukte iemand zijn vacht tegen de hare. Het was Cirkelsteen, die haar liefdevol aankeek. ‘Ik zal je elke dag komen opzoeken’, beloofde de Clancommandant haar. ‘En ik zal goed voor de Clan zorgen.’ Ze snorde. ‘Dat weet ik toch?’ De twee wikkelden hun staarten in elkaar en keken samen hoe de leerling en zijn mentor uit het zicht verdwenen. Hoofdstuk 3 Twee manen later... Morgenster wikkelde haar staart om twee van haar kleintjes terwijl Ruisblad het vruchtzakje van de derde kitten doorbeet. ‘Ze zijn alle drie sterk en gezond. Deze twee zijn poesjes.’ Ze wees een bruine en een blauwgrijze kitten aan. ‘En deze hier is het enige katertje.’ De kitten piepte verrukt en kneedde Morgensters buik met zijn kleine klauwtjes. Een gestalte stormde de kraamkamer binnen en keek haastig om zich heen. ‘Is alles goed verlopen? Waar zijn ze?’ Toen viel zijn blik op de twee en hij snorde verrukt. ‘Oh, wat zijn ze prachtig! Dit zijn vast de mooiste jongen die de RivierClan ooit heeft gehad.’ Morgenster keek hem dankbaar en tegelijkertijd geamuseerd aan. Haar partner was op patrouille geweest toen ze begon met jongen, en had het waarschijnlijk pas gehoord toen hij terugkwam in het kamp. Duifkit en Strokit keken nieuwsgierig naar de kittens. Eigenlijk hadden ze al een maan geleden leerling moeten worden, maar Cirkelsteen had erop gestaan dat hij de twee hun ceremonie niet kon geven, en dat Morgenster dat moest doen. Ze zou de twee meteen leerling maken, zodra ze uit de kraamkamer kwam. ‘Ze zijn zo klein!’ piepte een stemmetje. Het was Mierkit, een donkerrood katertje en één van de vier jongen van Schijnselmist. ‘Ga maar weer slapen’, murmelde de grijze poes en gaf Mierkit een zacht duwtje. Cirkelsteen hurkte bij zijn kersverse jongen en gaf ze zachte likjes. ‘Die daar lijkt op jou’, merkte Ruisblad op. Morgenster knikte en nam de katertjes op. Qua lichaamsbouw leek de grijs-wit gestreepte kater op Cirkelsteen, maar qua vacht juist op haarzelf. En dan nog het blauwgrijze poesje, die kneedde het mos met haar kleine klauwtjes. ‘En? Al een idee hoe je ze gaat noemen?’ vroeg Schijnselmist nieuwsgierig. Ze peinsde. Misschien kon ze de kleintjes vernoemen naar enkele van haar vrienden? Of herinneringen? De eerste herinnering die in haar op kwam was hoe Regenpoel haar kittens aan de RivierClan had toevertrouwd, bij de grensbeek… ‘Beekkit?’ vroeg ze terwijl ze naar de blauwgrijze kitten keek. ‘Dat is een mooie, toepasselijke naam’, vond Cirkelsteen. ‘Ze is tenslotte blauwgrijs, als het water.’ Een steek van pijn schoot door haar heen, haar partner wist immers niet van Regenpoels geheim. Vervolgens dacht ze aan de dood van Straalster. Cirkelsteen had haar gedood toen ze Morgenster aan het vermoorden was. Ze hadden gekeken naar de schemering, die bevlekt leek zijn met bloed. ‘Schemeringkit?’ stelde ze voor. Cirkelsteen peinsde. ‘Dat is te lang… Schemerkit?’ Ze knikte instemmend en groef toen in haar geheugen. Ze had zoveel herinneringen… welke zou kostbaar genoeg zijn? Plotseling dacht ze aan Esra, een eenling die haar naar de HemelClan had gebracht. Ze was midden in de nacht weggeglipt bij haar Clan om haar reis te beginnen, en Cirkelsteen had daar niet al te goed op gereageerd… tja. ‘Nachtkit’, besloot ze. ‘Beekkit, Schemerkit en Nachtkit.’ Luid snorrend verlieten Ruisblad en Cirkelsteen het hol, terwijl de slaap Morgenster overmande. Hoofdstuk 4 Morgenster verliet de kraamkamer met een steek van schuld. ‘Kan je het echt aan, Schijnselmist?’ vroeg ze voor de zekerheid, maar de grijze poes knikte. ‘Tuurlijk, ik vind het een eer om jouw jongen te zogen.’ Ze deed haar best zo vast mogelijk te klinken, maar haar ogen hadden een vermoeide glans. ‘Ik kom ze elke dag opzoeken. En jou breng ik elke dag verse prooi’, voegde ze er dankbaar aan toe. Toen ze uit de kraamkamer stapte slaakte ze een diepe zucht. Het was fijn om de zon weer op je vacht te voelen en je niet meer hulpeloos te voelen. Een paar dagen geleden waren ze aangevallen door de WindClan, en zij had door de krijgers uit het kamp geëvacueerd moeten worden. Morgenster sloeg haar klauwen in de aarde. Ze was hun Clanleider, nota bene! Ze had hen aan moeten voeren in de strijd, niet door hen in veiligheid gebracht moeten worden! ‘Morgenster!’ De roep kwam van Cirkelsteen. ‘Hoe gaat het met de kittens?’ Ze snorde. ‘Het gaat goed, al hebben ze hun oogjes nog niet open. Maar nu neem ik de zorg voor mijn Clan weer op me.’ De RivierClancommandant knikte wijs. ‘Ik verwachtte al dat je dat zou doen, Morgenster. Iedereen weet hoe erg je het leiderschap miste.’ Hij gaf haar een plagerig duwtje. ‘Heb je misschien zin om op jacht te gaan?’ vroeg ze, haar goede humeur was weer terug. ‘Jazeker, net zoals vroeger’, spinde Cirkelsteen en samen liepen ze richting de kampuitgang. Het was fijn om weer met haar partner, beste vriend en commandant te zijn. ‘Duifkit en Strokit moeten vandaag leerlingen worden’, miauwde ze weifelend. ‘Ik wil dat jij de training van Duifkit op je neemt.’ De bruine kater leek niet zo enthousiast. ‘Eh… zal Kervelklauw daar wel blij mee zijn? Tenslotte is Duifkit zijn dochter, en ik ben nooit zijn favoriete kat geweest.’ Een steek van pijn schoot door haar heen. Dat is ze niet. En dat weet Kervelklauw maar al te goed. Duifkit en Strokit waren de jongen van Regenpoel en Stormster, de medicijnkat en de leider van de WindClan. Stormster dacht dat ze dood waren, maar Regenpoel had haar jongen aan Morgenster toevertrouwd omdat ze hen niet zelf kon voeden. Niemand in de Clan wist het, behalve Ruisblad, Bloemveder en Kervelklauw. ‘Kervelklauw heeft daar niks over te zeggen’, grauwde ze kwaad. ‘Dit is mijn beslissing. Wie zou mentor van Strokit kunnen worden? Vissenschub?’ Cirkelsteen schudde zijn kop. ‘Denk eens na. Er is een poes, ouder dan wij, die nog nooit een leerling heeft gehad maar wel geschikt is als mentor.’ Ze peinsde. ‘Eh… wie bedoel je precies?’ Hij gaf haar geamuseerd een por. ‘Oh, Morgenster, als leider moet je je krijgers toch kennen? Klimstaart bedoel ik natuurlijk!’ Klimstaart was een geschikte optie. De lapjespoes verdrong zichzelf vaak naar de achtergrond, maar was inderdaad al ouder dan Morgenster, zelfs ouder dan Bruinwilg. ‘Bedankt, Cirkelsteen. Laten we terugkeren naar het kamp en een leerlingenceremonie gaan regelen.’ Hoofdstuk 5 Het was een dag na de leerlingenceremonie van Duifpoot en Stropoot. Morgenster werd wakker in het leidershol en rekte zich uit, haar ogen halfdicht geknepen tegen de felle zon. Ze liep de omgevallen boom uit en trippelde op haar gemak naar het leerlingenhol. ‘Vlekpoot’, fluisterde ze. ‘Het is tijd voor de training.’ Het zwart-witte katertje knipperde zijn citroengele ogen open en manoeuvreerde langs de andere leerlingen het hol uit. ‘Goedemorgen’, miauwde hij vrolijk. ‘Wat gaan we doen vandaag?’ Ze keek hem aan in een opwelling van enthousiasme. ‘Ik wil graag zien wat Vissenschub je allemaal heeft bijgebracht. Ik ga je vaardigheden beoordelen.’ Hij schuifelde zenuwachtig met zijn poten. ‘Ga richting de Zonnerotsen. Ik wil dat je op de velden waar je doorheen komt probeert wat prooi te vangen, en zodra je bij de rivier komt probeer je wat te vissen. Dan eindig je bij de Zonnerotsen, waar we elkaar weer zullen zien. En vergeet niet: ik hou alles in de gaten.’ Vlekpoot knikte ernstig en ze zag aan hem dat hij de opdracht zo goed mogelijk in zijn hoofd prentte. ‘Moge de SterrenClan je een goede jacht schenken’, eindigde Morgenster haar verhaal en de leerling spurtte weg. Ze wachtte even voordat ze achter hem aan wilde gaan, maar Cirkelsteen hield haar tegen. ‘Ik ga nu trainen met Duifpoot’, miauwde hij verheugd. ‘Gisteren heeft ze me haar sluiphouding laten zien. Hij was werkelijk perfect! Ze is overduidelijk een jachttalent, nu maar zien hoe ze het er met vechten vanaf brengt.’ Morgenster knikte snorrend. ‘Ja, ik ben benieuwd. Laat me zeker weten hoe het ging, en tussen twee haakjes, ik moet nu ook weg. Kan je tegen Bruinwilg zeggen dat hij de leiding over het kamp heeft?’ Haar commandant murmelde “oké” en gaf haar een lik tussen haar oren. Morgenster pikte zijn geurspoor al snel op. Het ging in een rechte lijn richting de rivier, maar na een tijdje boog het af richting een groep struiken. Ze rook een zwakke lucht van prooi en toen ze de omgewoelde aarde onder haar poten voelde besefte ze dat hij een waterrat had gevangen. ‘Prima’, mompelde ze in zichzelf. ‘Een snelle vangst. Ik wed dat hij hem deze struiken ingejaagd heeft zodat hij ingesloten was.’ Toen ze het spoor verder volgde, kwam ze erachter dat hij tevens een kleine veldmuis had gevangen. Deze keer liet ze het daar niet bij en groef de prooi op, waarna ze kon constateren dat hij met een kundige beet in de nek was gedood. Vlekpoot deed het tot nu toe uitmuntend. Op een gegeven moment werd de geur sterker en sloop ze een paar staartlengtes dichterbij, totdat ze de beschutting had van een groep struiken. Het geluid van haar pootstappen werd overstemd door de bulderende rivier en ze zag het katertje langs de rand zitten. Een hoop vissen lag keurig naast hem; ze was onder de indruk van de hoeveelheid, hoewel ze vanaf hier niet precies kon zien hoeveel het er precies waren. Plotseling betastte een andere, scherpe geur haar gehemelte. Haar ogen vlogen wijd open van schrik. Indringers! Hoofdstuk 6 ‘Vlekpoot, ga hulp halen’, siste Morgenster en de leerling schoot weg. Ze nam de indringers in zich op; het waren drie katers, van ongeveer haar leeftijd. ‘Dit is RivierClanterritorium!’ miauwde ze boos. ‘Jullie hebben het recht niet je hier te begeven.’ De grootste zwerfkat, een bruine kater, stapte uitdagend naar voren. ‘Denk jij dat je ons kunt verslaan, poesje?’ Morgenster zette ook een stap voorwaarts, zodat ze hem diep in de ogen kon kijken. ‘Een-op-een zou ik jullie alle drie aankunnen, maar daar zijn jullie te laf voor. Gelukkig heb ik mijn Clangenoten.’ De kleinste zwerfkat, een zwarte kater, spuugde in haar richting. ‘Die Clangenoten zijn nu niet hier om je te helpen.’ Zonder op een signaal te wachten, besprong de zwarte kat haar. Morgenster, niet verrast door de aanval, wierp hem van zich af. Ondertussen waren de andere twee zwerfkatten haar aan de zijkant genaderd, maar ze had hun al opgemerkt en trapte de bruine kater in zijn maag. Met een pijnlijke “oef!” kwam hij in het struikgewas terecht. De overgebleven zwerfkat waagde de sprong. Hij had de afstand verkeerd ingeschat; zonder doel te raken, klapte hij op de grond met zijn snuit. De zwarte kater was weer overeind gekrabbeld en stormde op haar af. Net toen Morgenster korte metten met hem wilde maken, landde de bruine kater op haar rug. Ik heb hem helemaal niet zien aankomen! dacht ze verschrikt en klauwde in het rond, maar het was te laat. Klauwen boorden in haar nek en een pijnflits schoot door haar heen, voor ze het bewustzijn verloor. Knipperend opende Morgenster haar ogen. Ze bevond zich in een zonovergoten weide, met een bruisende rivier voor haar poten. Aan de overkant zat een kat die haar pijnlijk bekend was. ‘Kroosvacht! Wat doe jij hier?’ De grijze kat kwam overeind en schepte met zijn klauw een vis op het droge. Met de verse vangst in zijn bek, zwom hij naar de oever en klauterde drijfnat op de kant. ‘Hier’, bood hij zijn voormalige leerling aan. ‘Eet.’ Ze schudde haar kop. ‘Ik heb geen honger.’ Kroosvacht porde haar in de zij om aan te dringen. ‘Je hebt zojuist een leven verloren, Morgenster. Je moet op krachten komen.’ Aarzelend nam Morgenster een paar happen, terwijl ze de SterrenClankrijger weifelend aankeek. ‘Kroosvacht, heb ik de juiste beslissing gemaakt door mijn jongen op te geven? Ik weet dat ik een Clanleider ben, maar… gaat plicht echt boven geluk?’ Kroosvacht maakte het zichzelf gemakkelijk, en wendde zich met druipende snorharen tot Morgenster. ‘Dat kan alleen jij beslissen, Morgenster. Ik weet dat je spijt hebt van je besluit, maar je krijgt nog een kans om opnieuw te kiezen, denk ik.’ Een vloedgolf van opluchting overspoelde haar. ‘Denk je echt?’ Kroosvachts blik werd ernstig. ‘Ik denk niet dat katten willen dat ik je dit verteld heb, Morgenster, maar je voelt je niet gelukkig bij je besluit en ik wil je helpen.’ Ze gaf Kroosvacht een kopje, voordat ze langzaam weer terugkeerde naar de echte wereld. Zal ik ooit opnieuw kittens krijgen? Is dat wat Kroosvacht bedoelde? Epiloog ‘De SchaduwClan valt het kamp aan!’ Morgenster schoot wakker bij die oproep en voelde haar hart kloppen in haar keel. ‘Rustig’, fluisterde Dubbellicht naast haar. ‘Het zijn de kittens maar.’ Morgenster zuchtte opgelucht en verliet de kraamkamer, het geluid volgend. Daar zaten zes kittens, hun vachten glanzend in de zon, terwijl ze een wild spelletje speelden. Onder hen waren twee grotere katten, die binnenkort leerlingen zouden worden, en twee piepjonge kleintjes, die slechts enkele dagen hun oogjes open hadden. ‘Ze zullen fantastische krijgers worden.’ Morgenster draaide zich verbaasd om en zag daar haar commandant, Vlekoog, zitten. De zwart-witte kater was enorm gegroeid sinds zijn krijgersceremonie, zowel in lengte als geestkracht, en Morgenster was blij dat ze hem had om op te vertrouwen. ‘Ik zal ze missen, als ze vanmiddag de kraamkamer verlaten’, mompelde ze verlangend. ‘Maar het wordt tijd dat ze de talenten die hun vader ze heeft meegegeven, inzetten om de Clan te beschermen.’ Er ging geen dag voorbij waarop Morgenster haar partner en vorige commandant, Cirkelsteen, niet miste. Hij was gesneuveld onder de poten van een monster, en had zijn tweede nest jongen nooit geboren zien worden. Morgenster had een van de twee kleintjes, Steenkit, naar Cirkelsteen vernoemd, en het andere katje droeg de naam Maankit. Deze keer twijfel ik er niet aan dat ik de juiste beslissing heb gemaakt, bedacht ze zich warm. Maankit en Steenkit hadden wel een moeder die hun opvoedde, anders dan Beekgloed, Schemerstaart en Nachtbloem. Ook Nachtbloem was kort geleden gestorven, en al was Morgenster bang dat ze nooit de dood van twee geliefdes zo snel na elkaar kon verwerken, trots overspoelde haar bij de gedachte aan haar dochter. Beiden, Cirkelsteen en Nachtbloem, waren dapper gestorven. ‘Ik wil dat jij de training van Maankit op je neemt’, murmelde Morgenster in het oor van haar commandant. ‘En IJzelklauw kan Steenkit trainen.’ Vlekoog gaf haar een vriendelijk kopje. ‘Ik zal van Maankit een krijger maken waar je trots op kunt zijn.’ Ze keek haar voormalige leerling aan en vroeg zich af hoe het ernstige kleintje dat ze ooit de krijgscode had bijgebracht, zo’n wijze krijgskat geworden was. ‘Het is tijd’, fluisterde ze en sprong op de Hogesteen. ‘Laat alle katten van de RivierClan zich onderaan de Hogesteen verzamelen voor een leerlingenceremonie!’ Einde Dit was het einde van deze novelle! Neem zeker een kijkje bij de andere Novelles! --Morgenpoot (overleg) 3 sep 2019 12:38 (UTC) Categorie:Morgenpoots fanfictions Categorie:Morgenpoots novelles Categorie:Morgenpoots novelles; Arc 1